Arrow of Injustice
Arrow of Injustice is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-fourth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred twenty-fifth case overall. It is the final case to take place in the Ivory Hill district of Concordia. Plot Isaac and the player rushed to the City Hall's council chamber, where they found Mayor Cornelius Castletown shot in the head with an arrow. During the investigation, the team found out Rose had regular meetings with the Mayor, forcing them to flag her as a suspect. Soon, Eleanor Halsted, who had gone rogue after her attempted assassination of Deputy Mayor Justin Lawson, was found. They then arrested her as well as Thaddeus Mulroney, who had released her when he was still Commissioner. Later, Maddie took over as the player's partner after Isaac got drunk after finding out his girlfriend Marla de Paradis had professionally slept with the Mayor. The team eventually found enough evidence to arrest Halsted for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Halsted said that her time in prison made her realize that justice served by the system – including all its leaders and the police – was an illusion. Furthermore, she said that only gang leaders were truly righteous. For her vision to come true, she attempted to assassinate the Deputy Mayor and then proceeded to shoot a crossbow arrow from the nearby Starlight Cafe through the City Hall window and through Mayor Castletown's head. Judge Takakura sentenced her to life in jail for the second time. Post-trial, Katherine Woolf told Isaac and the player that she was tipped off that Lawson was recruiting people for a secret army. The two then searched the council chambers and found a military cap with the logo of the "Justice Corps" in Lawson's moving box. According to Rose, despite no documents mentioning the corps, Lawson was looking for hired muscle. Lawson ensured the team that the Corps was just another security force to ensure that there was a corruption-free organization that upheld the law and order. He then told the team to attend his inauguration. Meanwhile, Diego, Evie, Viola, and the player helped Charlie and Maddie prepare for their wedding. After all the events, the Squad attended Maddie and Charlie's wedding, officiated by Judge Takakura. They then attended Lawson's inauguration as mayor, where he declared his rule would start an era of justice. He also declared a state of emergency to ensure Concordia's safety and proceeded to abolish the free press to instate a newspaper called The New Truth, which he promised would only report true and just information. Reconvening in disbelief, Chief Wright declared their next course of action was to keep watch on what would happen next in Capitol Peak. Summary Victim *'Mayor Castletown' (assassinated by an arrow through the head) Murder Weapon *'Crossbow' Killer *'Eleanor Halsted' Suspects JLawsonMOTPPC225.png|Justin Lawson RZhaoMOTPPC225.png|Rose Zhao MdeParadisMOTPPC225.png|Marla de Paradis EHalstedMOTPPC225.png|Eleanor Halsted TMulroneyMOTPPC225.png|Thaddeus Mulroney Quasi-suspect(s) KWoolfMOTPQC209.png|Katherine Woolf CDupontMOTPQC212.png|Charles Dupont JTakakuraMOTPPC225.png|Judge Takakura Killer's Profile *The killer is a marksman. *The killer plays golf. *The killer eats pork ribs. *The killer wears red. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes C225CS1A.png|Council Chamber C225CS1B.png|Delegate Desks C225CS2A.png|Rooftop Cafe C225CS2B.png|Cafe Tables C225CS3A.png|Golf Course C225CS3B.png|Golfing Green Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Council Chamber. (Clues: Waiter's Tray Glasses, Fruit Basket on Basket, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Mayor Castletown) *Examine Cocktail Glasses. (Result: Black Substance) *Examine Black Substance. (Result: Lubricating Oil; New Suspect: Rose Zhao) *Ask Rose about her drinks with the Mayor. (Prerequisite: Lubricating Oil identified under microscope; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Rooftop Cafe) *Investigate Rooftop Cafe. (Prerequisite: Rose interrogated; Clues: Broken Device, Handbag) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Crossbow; Murder Weapon registered: Crossbow) *Analyze Crossbow. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays golf) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Marla de Paradis) *Ask Marla de Paradis if she saw anything suspicious at the cafe. (Prerequisite: Business Card found) *Examine Note on Basket. (Result: Gift Note; New Suspect: Justin Lawson) *Talk to Justin Lawson about the Mayor's assassination. (Prerequisite: Gift Note unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a marksman) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Arrest Eleanor Halsted. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Golf Course; Profile updated: Eleanor is a marksman) *Investigate Golf Course. (Prerequisite: Eleanor interrogated; Clues: Golf Bag, Victim's Diary) *Examine Golf Bag. (Result: Thaddeus M; New Suspect: Thaddeus Mulroney) *Arrest Thaddeus Mulroney. (Prerequisite: Thaddeus M decoded; Profile updated: Thaddeus plays golf) *Examine Victim's Diary. (Result: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers. (12:00:00) *Ask Marla to explain the payments from the Mayor. (Prerequisite: Numbers analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Delegate Desks; Profile updated: Marla is a marksman and plays golf) *Investigate Delegate Desks. (Prerequisite: Marla interrogated; Clues: Target, Safebox) *Examine Target. (Result: Yellow Powder) *Analyze Yellow Powder. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pork ribs; Profile updated: Marla eats pork ribs) *Examine Safebox. (Result: Knife Tag) *Examine Knife Tag. (Result: Rose's Message) *Question Rose about the knife she sent to the Mayor. (Prerequisite: Rose's Message unraveled; Profile updated: Rose is a marksman) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Golfing Green. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Golden Medal Insignia, Torn Photo, Faded Message) *Examine Medal Insignia. (Result: Award Recipient) *Ask Eleanor Halsted about the medal. (Prerequisite: Award Recipient identified; Profile updated: Eleanor plays golf and eats pork ribs) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Mayor's Photo) *Confront Thaddeus Mulroney about his photo collage. (Prerequisite: Mayor's Photo unraveled; Profile updated: Thaddeus is a marksman and eats pork ribs) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Angry Message) *Analyze Angry Message. (09:00:00) *Question Justin about his unfriendly message to the Mayor. (Prerequisite: Angry Message analyzed; Profile updated: Justin is a marksman and plays golf) *Investigate Cafe Tables. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Locked Tube, Spyglass) *Examine Locked Tube. (Result: Arrows) *Analyze Arrows. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) *Examine Spyglass. (Result: Translucent Substance) *Analyze Translucent Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to No News Is Good News (6/6). (No stars) No News Is Good News (6/6) *Talk to Katherine. (Available after unlocking No News Is Good News) *Investigate Council Chamber. (Prerequisite: Katherine interrogated; Clue: Moving Box) *Examine Moving Box. (Result: Military Cap) *Analyze Military Cap. (06:00:00) *Question Justin about the Justice Corps. (Prerequisite: Military Cap analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Find out why Charlie needs your help. (Available after unlocking No News Is Good News) *Investigate Rooftop Cafe. (Prerequisite: Charles interrogated; Clue: Wedding Vows) *Examine Wedding Vows. (Result: Charlie's Vows) *Analyze Charlie's Vows. (09:00:00) *Give Charlie back his wedding vows. (Prerequisite: Charlie's Vows analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Golf Course. (Prerequisite: Charles interrogated; Clue: Flowers) *Examine Flowers. (Result: Flower Crown) *Be in time for the wedding ceremony with Judge Takakura. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: Flower Crown) *Move on to a new crime (in Capitol Peak)! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of five cases in Mysteries of the Past where all suspects have appeared previously. *This is one of the cases where more than one suspect is arrested. *This is one of the cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *This is one of the only three cases (alongside The Sting of Death and The Final Countdown) where a previously arrested killer commits murder once again. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Ivory Hill